You reap what you sow, they say
by weirdgrammar
Summary: Aomine has to pay the price for letting those words slip out of his mouth. An one-shot fic for AoKuro's day.


**Title: You reap what you sow, they say.**

**Disclaimer: No! Kurobasu is not mine!**

**Pairing(s): AoKuro, a slight hint of KagaKuro.**

**Warning(s): A light yaoi, prepare a box of tissue before proceeding, flash, flash and flashback.**

* * *

I can't recall why it happened.

Really.

All I can remember is Tetsu was there, standing alone in the middle of basketball court after the fateful match had ended. For the very first time in my life, I could read his emotions. And for the first time in my life, I hoped I couldn't.

Hurt.

Pain.

Despair.

They vividly flashed in his soft blue eyes.

Of course the rare sight had astounded me greatly. On the way going home, I tried to talk to him, but I felt a thick lump in my throat, my stomach churning as he walked in silence with his deadpan face. Though we were walking side to side, I couldn't reach him.

I couldn't reach his heart.

With fading light from the convenience store, which we had always hung out together, and cars as our light resource, finally Tetsu turned his head, tears streaking his face.

Damn, I wasn't expecting for that!

Seeing those tears roll down his cheeks poured guilty all over my body. Regret pricked its needles in my heart. Suddenly, there was a big, empty hole in my world. There was an aching emptiness in my heart.

What had I said that shattered his heart so badly?

"Aomine-kun," his voice thickened with emotion. "I hope you enjoyed the match."

Confusion and puzzlement flooded my mind as I tried to figure out what he had meant by 'enjoyed'. Acknowledging my brain wasn't good enough for the task; I reached out and pulled him into my embrace, hoping he'd enlighten me. And his small body amazingly, perfectly fitted in my arms.

A brooding melancholy radiating off him descended upon us. His body was trembling. More warm tears splashed onto my jacket. For a moment, we stayed silent, savoring each other's presences.

Then, he reluctantly pushed me away. It was a weak push; I could've stopped him and imprisoned him with my warmth. But, I didn't. A mysterious soft whisper told me 'no'. His face was deep in shadow as a car passed by.

"When the light is too bright, shadow will be nothing but a petty existence."

Then, he walked away.

And took my heart away with him.

Gods, what had I done to receive such a retribution?

My mind envisaged thousands of possibilities; most of them were Kafkaesque scenarios. I had the feelings that I wouldn't be able to see his smile again. I wouldn't be able to laugh with him again. I wouldn't be able to feel his presence again.

I felt apprehension eat me up at the thoughts. I couldn't live that way. NO!

Deep inside my heart, I whispered a prayer to Gods for not taking his smile away from me. For not stealing him away from me.

…

They didn't answer my prayer.

Tetsu stopped smiling at me. Tetsu stopped laughing with me. Tetsu stopped giving out his presence.

Heck, I couldn't feel him at all, though he stood there, right in front of me, before my own eyes! He had already gone before I realized it. When I thought I'd finally caught him, he slipped from my grasp. I grabbed nothing but cold air.

Before the tournament ended, he'd disappeared.

I had no idea where he'd gone to. He just… disappeared, not leaving any traces. Not even a silhouette.

Exasperation, disappointment filled me up. However, loneliness stood out the most. Even though Satsuki's chatters never failed to jar on my nerves, it didn't ebb my loneliness away. Meeting with my new team; Touou team, didn't help either.

The hole kept growing larger and larger.

Until one day, my ears caught some rumors, claiming Tetsu had found a new light.

A new light? Pfft!

Bullshit!

No one could ever replace me! Not even that Kagami guy!

No one can beat me but me!

* * *

"Aomine-kun," Tetsu's voice snaps me back to reality. Rousing cheers from the crowd burst my eardrums. Glancing up to the scoreboard, I see Seirin; 101, and Touou; 100. Ah, yeah, we lost to Seirin.

I lost to Tetsu and his new light.

Funny. So fucking hilarious! I remember I told Tetsu he wouldn't be able to beat me with his basketball.

Yet, it's happening. I want to spit out an ugly laugh, but, damn, I can't summon up any energy to move my mouth.

"It's your win, Tetsu," rejection and reluctant layer my voice. It takes all my energy to swallow my pride down to say such a simple sentence.

After a few moment of silence, he finally speaks up. "Can I ask you for one thing?" he lifts his fist. "You have yet to match my fist from_ that_ time."

"Wha—what?! C'mon, who cares about that?! It's been ages!" I stammer.

"No. In the first place, think of how I felt getting ignored," he answers with a deadpan face.

Urgh, he always exceeds my imagination, my expectation. Tetsu always knows where and when to jab my feelings. Nevertheless, I let out a sigh and says; "Fine… But this is the only time."

Matching our fists together, I vow to myself out loud; "I'm gonna win next time around."

And that vow brings the smile back that I've been missing for awhile to his lips. With Kagami's help, he staggers back to his teammates and cheers happily.

How long has it been? Not seeing his smiling face?

Then, I notice Tetsu gazing at his new light. And I know that gaze. The gaze that filled with happiness, sincerity, and love.

The gaze which it used to rest on me.

In spite of steady face, my heart slowly, yet surely is breaking inside. Knowing I can't love him anymore, or even reap his love again, I walk away even though it hurts me to take another step, hoping he'll be happy with his new light.

Oh, I think I remember now; what had I said that broke his heart.

"_No one can beat me but me."_

Gosh, I wish I would never let those words slip out of my mouth.

Now I have to pay the price.

And the price is too unbearable.

You reap what you sow, they say.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay to AoKuro's Day! By the way, many thanks to Infinite Skye for reminding me the date again! Can't believe I almost forgot that today is AoKuro's day. So, here. My special gift for AoKuro's fans! It's 6.30 a.m. now, I want to sleep. Bye~

P/S: I'm not sorry for writing an angst fic at all.


End file.
